Rin the DogDemon
by Francoeur'sFiya
Summary: Rin wished upon a demon to make herself one and what will Sesshomaru react to her actions? Plz read and find out. COMPLETE.


Rin the DogDemon

Rin has been with Sesshomaru with him since she was 8 years old and now she's a young woman but maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at when she was 8. It was a warm summer night; the moon was full and shimmering with beauty, the grass was flowing like amber waves of grain. Rin was walking behind Lord Sesshomaru when her stomach growled. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm starting to get really hungry. Can I go look for some food?" Rin asked "Yes Rin" said Sesshomaru. She ran inside the woods laughing happily. Sesshomaru sat on a big bolder. "Jaken" "Yes me Lord?" "I want you to keep an eye on her" "yes me Lord". Once Jaken started running into the woods after Rin he called her. "Rin… Rin! , Rin! Where are you?" He started to think what Sesshomaru might do to him. He gulped with fear. He shouted "Rin where are you?" He started to get scared; after all he knew that Sesshomaru had feelings for Rin and if anything happened to her he would be really upset. He thought to himself "Since I'm the one looking after Rin I would get blamed for her disappearance." Then a scream was in the air. "Could it be Rin?" Jaken asked himself. Then Sesshomaru heard it. His head turned quickly to the woods then he leaped into the air flying through the woods. Then another scream. "She's in the east!" Sesshomaru said. He turned and jumped then flew to the east of the woods. He could smell her scent. Her scent was like fresh spring fuzzy leaves. He stopped he could no longer pick up Rin's scent. He turned around and walked back toward Jaken. "Jaken I told you to keep an eye on her" Sesshomaru said in a cold and angry but calm voice. "I'm sorry me Lord but she was gone before I even caught up with her" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with his deep cold eyes.

He turned around and walked away. "Wait me Lord". Jaken was running after him but he fell. He got up and sighed. "My position of being head minister is growing dimmer by the minute". Sesshomaru has been looking for Rin for about two months. And he hasn't had any luck.

"Sesshomaru has always been quiet but never this quiet." Jaken said in his head. Jaken and Sesshomaru were in a dry place with no water. Lucky for demons they can last longer without water unlike humans. When Sesshomaru was walking he encountered his little brother Inuyasha he saw that he accompanied by three humans and two demons. "SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha. "Hello little brother! Surprised to see you here" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsiga and when he was pulling it out the glow from the Tetsiga was pure gold. "Funny you should mention that; I was about to say the same thing to you!" Sesshomaru pulled out his and his Tokajine was glowing with the color of pure Sapphire as the gem itself. Sesshomaru held his Tokajine with anger and frustration and sadness. Inuyasha held his like he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get the battle over with. Inuyasha ran straight for Sesshomaru with his sword right beside him; then Sesshomaru ran after Inuyasha with his sword right beside him. Then Sesshomaru put his Tokajine in front of him on an angle; then Inuyasha did the same thing after Sesshomaru did it. They're swords clanked against each other with a big bang. Sesshomaru was filled his Tensega with power full of anger and despair. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with hatred. "Inuyasha. I despise you; you carry father's demon blood. It makes me sick to see you; YOU HALF DEMON!" They both bounced off of each other. Inuyasha Bounced off his hand onto the ground of dry mud mixed the sand that feels like it can suck you dry and landed on his bare feet. Sesshomaru twisted in the air with is amazingly long hair in the air and landed with a 9.99 landing; his tail on his shoulder he carries landed gracefully onto the ground. "Well sorry to disappoint!" Inuyasha swung his Tetsiga above his head and held it in front of him; then he put it beside him and swung it in front of him fast saying "WINDSCARE!" A huge tunnel of wind the color of lightning yellow flew fast, rapid, and straight for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaped up into the ocean blue sky then flew straight for Inuyasha with his sword in front of him on an angle blocking his face. His sword was gleaming with sunlight. The gleaming of the sword made Inuyasha go blind. Sesshomaru put it in a different angle. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes from the blindness with his red kimono sleeve. When he opened his eyes he could see transparent spots. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes again. Once he opened his eyes again he saw Sesshomaru only a few inches away from stabbing him in the face with his Tokajine. Inuyasha shifted to the side fast as he could to avoid being hit by Sesshomaru's Tokajine. "You're slow Inuyasha" Sesshomaru sneered at him "Feh, like I care WHAT YOU THINK!" Inuyasha said while running right for him. Sesshomaru moved to the left on one foot balancing in slow motion while trying to slice Inuyasha's head off but instead he sliced a lock of silver hair. Then Inuyasha turned around and was kicked down karate style by Sesshomaru. "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. He slid on his back six yards away from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha squinted one eye and tried to lift himself up. "Damn you!" yelled Inuyasha. "Hmp" Sesshomaru huffed at him. Sesshomaru hopped (He litterly just hopped) over to Inuyasha and pointed his sword at Inuyasha's neck. "What are you doing around these parts anyway, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded his once up and down his head and looked at Inuyasha huffing at him again. He pointed his Sword towards his hip, then placed his Tokijin back into his sheath. He turned on Inuyasha and walked away. Sesshomaru passed the gang while they were staring at him walk away. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…are you alright?" She said calmly. She was going to touch him but he moved so she didn't. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled with a growled. "Just what was that? You fight then flee" Sesshomaru simply ignored him; Nothing he said applied to his life. "Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. He stopped and waited for the question. "Did something happen to Rin?" "_Kagome?"_ Sango said to herself. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder looking at Kagome just standing there waiting for an answer. He noticed a resemblance between Kagome and Rin. They both look alike. He looked away from her. He started walking. "Its non of your business." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome knew something had to have happened to Rin since he gave her an obvious hint with the answer.

_Later_

It was dark out and the stars were beautiful. Gleaming Like an adamant itself. (Diamond) Sesshomaru tried to find her scent. He needed to grasp the concept Rin was gone and he could do nothing. He saw a fireplace smoke. He presumed there was village nearby over the hill. He walked over the hill and saw a village. It wasn't like the others; he felt something. Something strange. He didn't know what it was but he didn't let him bug him. He just left the hill and continued walking…but for what? Sesshomaru spotted a tall mystical tree. He laid under it. It had a dark brown bark with blue leaves and red streaks on them. The bark actually had just a bit of blue streaks. He slept for once in his life. It's been awhile since he actually slept. Sure he closed his eyes under other tree's but he didn't fall asleep; he was just relaxing his eyes. He didn't have such a great dream. In his dream he wasn't himself. At first in his dream you couldn't see him; it was pitch dark then a light appeared on him. He looked around with his head. He started walking into the darkness. A path appeared. He stopped. He felt something. He felt something coming towards him. He put his hand on the top of his sword. He looked behind him. Then he saw a little girl with brown hair with the kimono Sesshomaru got Rin. He was happy to see her once more. She had Beautiful flowers in her hand. They actually shined gold. She laughed with excitement. He saw her smile once more as well. It was the best moment in his life to see the one he protected… actually safe. He let go his sword. "Rin" But he heard nothing. He couldn't talk. "_I can't talk?" _Sesshomaru thought. Rin was starting to move yards away from him but she was still running for him. "Rin" he still heard nothing. Then he ran for her. But then he realized he couldn't move. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin still laughed happily. It's almost she was in a trance as if she didn't notice she was a mile away from him now. Then a slimy green snake wrapped around him. He looked up at the snakes upper half and saw Rin at the top of it. He was shocked. Rin turned pale and her hair turned white and had bloody red eyes. She had a scratchy demon voice. She smiled evilly. Fangs were starting to grow fast. "You're in for a..surprise!" She said excitedly. She pounce to him and his eyes opened wider than ever. He shot his eyes open from the shock in his dream. It was morning. The sparrows were chirping their songs. He looked up and saw the sun's ray's hit the sky's clouds. The clouds were golden with a touch of magenta pink and candy blue. Some clouds looked like CottonCandy with all the pink and blue mixed together. He stood up and cracked his back. He started to walk off. _"_S_erves me right for sleeping under the mystical tree"_ But he kept thinking about the dream for hours. He kept saying to himself with unanswered questions that startled him. _"Why did I have that dream? Was it a vision of some sort? Was there a reason why Rin was the demon and not someone else? Could Rin have been turned into a demon and told me to stop her?" _He was so pondered by more questions that popped in his head. He just sighed in confusion.

_Ten years later_

He found an old stream nearby. He decided to pay an old visit to it. He remembered it well. That's when a demon cat came by and sent him an invitation to battle her and her brothers and sisters. They were the Panther demon tribe. They were sworn to resurrect there master. But during the battle the Panther Lord ate the souls of his kin instead of the sacrifices that were acquired to him. He didn't go for DOG demons. He remembered before he set out on that journey he told Rin the stay put and not leave. She obeyed him as always. She never disobeyed her Lord Sesshomaru because she knew he would never abandon her. (Back to reality) Sesshomaru was sitting under an old Oak tree. The one he sat under that very same day he got the invitation. He also remembered when he was being entertained by Jaken's stupidity of not being able to catch a fish. He saw a lady on a rock in a distance kicking her feet in the water. He hasn't seen a female dogdemon in years besides his mother. He was curious and walked over to her. She heard footsteps on the grass and before he could get in the water she turned her head. She had white silver hair that glowed with such beauty. She had two berades leaning against her hair with little flowers inside of them. She had Golden eyes that sparkled when the sun reflected into the water and reflected into her eyes; they were like Sesshomaru's except they weren't cold. They were filled with happiness and love. She had a violet blue FULL moon on her forehead. With dark Magenta stripes on her cheekbones that added beauty to her face. She had dark hot pink natural eye shadow, the pink was so dark it looked almost of a purple. She was surprised to see HIM. "Ses..Shomaru?" He stopped and looked at her. He's never seen her before, so how could she know him? He looked at her outfit. She wore a yellow kimono with pink cherryblossoms at the top of her neck line and passed her chest and passed the other part of her chest and the blossoms started to part from each other. Her sleeves had pink cherryblossoms crowded together then started to part. The other sleeve looked the same way. She had a red silk sash like Sesshomaru's except hers was all red. She had a white furry cape with straps around the neckline so she could tie it and wear it easier. The tie was made of wolf skin to hold it together. Silk is just too slippery. Her cape of fur was brushed out as much as her hair was. The cape looked so smooth and huggable; it looked so soft… she could use it for a portable blanket. She was very happy to see him. She didn't have that childish ponytail on her head anymore. She had it down with a beautiful wooden haircomb engraved with leafs, vines and one rose. He could smell some sort of other demon on her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She smiled brightly. He just looked at her. He didn't know who she was or why or how she knew his name. "Me Lord? Don't you remember?" _"Rin?" _She jumped off her rock and walked up to him. "Sesshomaru? Do you remember me at all?" she looked at him with sweet sad eyes. He turned his head away "No" She just started at him. "Sesshomaru…" He looked at her. "Do you remember when I was kidnapped? Kagome heard my scream and ran to me and she wasn't very far away. She shot a sacred arrow at him and the demon disintegrated. When I fell I must have got knocked out. Kagome took me to her village and treated me very nicely. She offered me some rice porrage. After I was done eating I told Kagome I had to seek out Lord Sesshomaru. It was nice of her to offer me a one night sleep but I needed to find you. So I polity rejected her and ran off. I couldn't find you anywhere. Then I decided to sleep in a cave for the night; instead of sleep I got a demon. She asked me if I had a wish, I said yes and she asked me what it was. She offered to make it come true and I agreed. She asked for something valuable in return. I couldn't think of anything except for one… I gave my human soul to her and I got a demon soul." He looked at her in disappointment. "But..But I'm still me. I still have those memories of when you, me, and Jaken would go on journeys together, and how I would pick flowers for you when I was little. And-" she was cut off. "Rin?" "Yes me lord?" "Why did you sell your soul off to a demon?" "But I still have my soul. I only gave her my humanity." "And yet you wanted to be a demon. Why?" "Well…I thought maybe…I wouldn't be good enough for you if I was human… so I sold my humanity to become a demon." She looked at Sesshomaru with confusion. "Is that bad?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Sesshomaru? Are you mad at me for doing this?" He still didn't answer. She sighed and looked down in shame. He walked away and said "No. I'm not Rin." She looked up and was at least happy that he wasn't mad at her. She put her hand out in the middle of the air trying to reach him but not touching him. "Me Lord? Can I come with you?" "Do as you please." He said with no affection. She followed him with pleasure and happiness. They arrived at his kingdom. There was a big temple with the roof curving upward with gold balls at the end of the corners. Rin gasped. She held her hands together "It's beautiful Me Lord!" He kept walking without looking at her. The door was big and was rounded at the top of the door. It had painted designs of clouds and a Dogdemon outlined in gold. The dog and clouds were faintly colored in with white. It almost looked like Sesshomaru's father painting only this painting resembled him not his father. He opened the door and walked in. She walked in behind him. He closed the door behind her. She gasped with its beauty. There was a big fountain with a real crystal ball at the top of it. This fountain was made out of thick glass so the pressure from the water wouldn't break it. The floor was made of white marble. There are two sets of stairs on each side of the room; the stairs were shaped like a crescent moon. He was walking up one them. Upstairs was a doorway with red velvet curtains with gold tassels. She followed him and when she got there she saw a lovely bedroom with a salmon velvet loveseat made out of dark bark that was polished. She also saw wallpaper that was red with gold outlining anything that was in its path. She saw a desk made of dark polished bark. There was a beautiful Kind size bed with Lavender silk sheets and a Royal purple comforter with one big gold stripe on the bottom his comforter and pillow cases that were royal purple and outlined in gold. She looked to her right and saw him looking out the bowkeny. She was worried if he was mad at her and he wasn't gonna tell her. She had one hand on her chest. "Sesshomaru?" He didn't look behind him or answer her. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He just starred outside. "No." "ok." She sighed quietly. "Your room is down the hall." He said still starring outside. "Ok. Thank you." It was obvious he wanted to be left alone. She left the room and walked down the hall. Jaken was outside of the castle and walking towards the door. He was trying to push it open. He scurried his feet trying to open it up with his hands and pushing his back up against the door. Then he fell on his stomach and sighed. "_Why did Sesshomaru get such heavy doors? There so damn heavy" _Jaken said to himself. He looked up and sweated in embarrassment even though no one was around. He saw a handle. He was trying to reach it but he couldn't so he stood on his staff and he was very wiggly when he was trying to turn the handle. Then at the last second grabbed it. He smiled "Got it!" then the staff under him fell under him. Now that his weight was all on the handle it turned and the door opened up. He was still hanging onto the handle while the door was opening. He let go the handle and fell. "Oof" He ran inside and pulled the door towards him and closed it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door with exhaustion. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He thought it was Sesshomaru because of the white hair but it wasn't. He didn't know who it was. He got up and acting proud and strong. "Wench! Who are you?" She looked up from the steps and stopped and looked at him. She brought a smile to her face. "Master Jaken! It feels like forever!" He just starred at her as if she was crazy. "Jaken don't you remember me?" He looked closely at her. "Rin?" She smiled brightly. "What happened to you?" "I've become a demon." "Not only that; you're a DogDemon." "Yeah. Isn't it great!" "um sure" he said with no happiness. "Rin?" "Yes master Jaken?" "Where's Sesshomaru?" "He's upstairs in his studies. But I don't think he wants to be disturbed." He started walking up the stairs and when he got to the second floor he walked over to Sesshomaru's door. He saw the door cracked a bit. He looked through it and saw Sesshomaru looking at a mystical demon book. He heard a low voice talk to him. "Jaken." He didn't want to answer but he had too. "Yes meh lord?" "Is there something you want to tell me?" "Um…. No meh lord." "Then stop being a peeping tom." Jaken closed the door all the way and walked away from the door. Rin decided to see her room. She walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. When she was walking down the hallway she stopped and saw a painting of a dogdemon and a young woman. The demon was in its true form and the lady was beautiful. She had white hair with a beautiful outfit identical to her own. In fact they look identical to each other. _"Could this be me? _

_No that wouldn't make any sense considering we found each other again this morning." _ She pondered about this a little bit. She continued her walk down the hallway. It was in fact a long hallway. She needed to pass ten more rooms to get to hers. When she got to her room she was very pleased with it. She had a beautiful queen size bed with white cotton sheets and a silk comforter. The comforter had a painting on it. She figured it was custom made. The background of the comforter was tan; It had a beautiful dragon outlined in red and so was its scales and its facial expression was angry but that's how her culture would paint them. There were mini clouds around its body and a cloud was traveling behind it when it was flying. It had no wings, nor teeth showing but yet its mouth was open as if it was growling. It was flying through a forest of CherryBlossom trees. The petals were scattered everywhere in the air. The comforter wasn't scary it was in fact beautiful. The cherryblossoms were faintly colored in with light pink. Her pillow cases were also the color of tan and silky. She had a beautiful beer (small flat dresser). The top of it was painted with a pond. The painting was at an angle at the top of the pond. There were lillypads without the lilies. There were gold fish at the size of 4 inches long and 2 inches wide on her beer. One was just spring green, another was orange, another was white and his back was a dark orange with black spots. There was another one like that except it had less spots and orange. There was only orange at the top of its head, there was a small goldfish with three big orange spots on its back. The pond had ripples that looked almost real. She took her eyes off the painting on here beer and looked to her right of her beer and saw a hand crafted mirror made of wood. She also saw a wooden hairbrush, engraved with a wiggly vine and leafs all around the top of her brush. She picked up her brush and walked over to her bed and sat on it and started to brush her head. She closed her eyes in relaxation.

_Fifthteen minutes later. _

She opened her eyes and saw out her window was a beautiful meadow outside of the castle. She stood up and put down her brush on her beer and walked down the hall, down the stairs and out the backdoor. It actually wasn't so hard to find the backdoor. It was across the room from the front door. She walked to the backdoor and opened it. She saw a beautiful patch of flowers in a variety of colors. She saw beautiful grass perfectly even and there was one big path through the whole garden. There was so much more than one part of the garden. One part had red, white, pink, patches of flowers with some bushes between those colors. That patch was as big as a row of four green houses except not straight. The side was curved to the left. Another part was two green houses smaller. In the center was a marble bench with a hosta (Plant) next to it. A hedge was surrounding the bench in a circle. And circling around the hedge was a circle of flowers the shades of purple, white, and pinkish salmon. Then around the flowers was a big meadow of pinkish salmon and pink flowers enclosed with nothing. In the patch was a big trimmed pine tree and a spring green tree that almost had a twigish body. Several feet behind the green tree was a small dark CherryBlossom tree. Just when the path ends there are two tall hedge trees. There is also a pond where there is a wide flat bridge going across the pond. She smiled with happiness. She's never seen such a site of beauty in a long time. She walked through the grass slowly with hands on her chest filled with pleasure. She walked over to the edge of the garden and sat down on her knees. She saw a flower that was Jewel blue with yellow stripes. She stared at its beauty and then touched it. It was so soft; so she decided to pet it. Sesshomaru couldn't find the demon Rin had told him about. He looked up and saw over the bowkeny was Rin sitting in his garden. He'd almost forgotten she loved flowers. He was still pondered by why she did turn into a demon but he still really had feelings for her. He set his book down on his desk and grabbed a piece of tan paper and a brush. He dipped the brush in the inkwell and started to draw her hair, then her face, and then drew her outfit. When he was finished put his brush on a cloth and then he gently blew on his drawing to dry the ink. He laid his picture on his desk and looked at it for a while then looked outside at Rin. He could never stay mad at her; she was too special. He got up out of his chair and walked over to his bowkeny and put his hands on the hard cement fence on his bowkeny and looked at Rin. She was beautiful as a Demon too. He was surprised that she was still herself. Even when Rin did turn into a demon why wasn't she cold, heartless? She was still kind, nurturing, loving, and cared for others. He watched her smile brightly while petting the flower. He walked away from the bowkeny. Rin heard footsteps and looked up and saw the back of Sesshomaru's head walking away. She stood up and looked at him with the last glance she could before he was gone back into his study. He sat down at his desk and skooched his chair in. He sighed out loud and put his hands on his face with his elbows on the desk. Through the cracks of his fingers he saw the picture he drew. He took his hands off his face picked the picture up and stared at it. He leaned against the back of his chair with the picture still in his hands. Rin was walking into the castle and walked into her room and closed the door. She picked up her brush from the beer and sat on her bed then started brushing her hair. She heard footsteps coming to her door. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Rin?" "Yes?" she said calmly. "It's time to eat" "Will you be eating?" He paused without answering. "No. I'll be going out." "Oh…okay." She got up from her bed and walked to her door. She opened her door and there was no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere. She was kinda down but she was still used to the idea Sesshomaru never really eats. She wondered why? _**"**__Does he ever eat? Why does he refuse food?" _she asked herself. She was looking around the castle for the dining hall. She went down stairs and walked to the left door and saw no dining hall. Then she walked over to the right door and saw the dining hall. She was surprised of how elegant it was. There was a long table with three vases in a row with different varieties of flowers. She sat down. A servant came in and walked over to her. He gave her a silver platter with a delicious dinner and walked away. She remembered when her mother served her this. It was Udon. Udon is native Japanese noodles. Almost like spaghetti; the noodles were made of wheat flour. These noodles are thicker than Soba. Soba is another kind of noodles, only they are thinner. She picked up the chopsticks and placed them in a position so she can eat. She picked up three noodles with her chopsticks and put them in her mouth.

_Later_

Rin was exploring the Castle. She was at the last room. When she entered the last door of the whole castle which was the last level of the castle. I guess in a way it's the attic. She opened the door and saw two flights of stairs. She walked to the first step and closed the door behind her quietly. She walked up the stairs and when she got to the floor she saw a study. She walked in and saw a square marble bowkeny with a mini column's like the ancient Greeks had. She saw a fuzzy loveseat the color of tan. She also saw a long stone fireplace about three yards long with another fuzzy loveseat in front of it; the color of it was bear brown. With a nice toasty fire already going; the fire was about two yards long. Above the fireplace was a big painting of Sesshomaru's face about 44 inches wide and 62 inches tall. She never saw such a big painting before. She walked to the painting and stared at it. She looked up and down at the painting observing the details. Every detail was correct. "He must have asked a professional painter to paint this." she said out loud. She touched his face on the portrait. She felt the bumps from the paint on his face. There were two tall tan candles on each side of the painting. There flames were small but it made Sesshomaru's face have shadows which made him even more handsome. She sat down and stared at the painting. Meanwhile. Sesshomaru was walking and he smelled something familiar. Then it hit him; it was the scent of that demon that he smelled on her earlier. He pulled out his sword and sliced two tree's down and then appeared was a young woman. She had that demon scent to her. "So… you're the one that turned Rin into a demon?" "Rin? I don't know a Rin." "Your sent was on her when I saw her today." She just stared at him. She was trying his patience. "You pretty sexy you know." He smirked. He held his sword out at her. She sighed. "Very well." She pulled out her sword. He ran for her. She just stood there and held her sword in front of her on an angle to protect her. Their swords clanked with a bang. She laughed evilly. He gave her a cold, angry look. She pushed her sword and he pounced back. He held his sword over his head "Dragon Strike" He yelled. She held her sword in front of her and swirled it in a circle. He didn't really notice it. He thought she was dead but he could still smell her strong scent. He looked up and saw her in the air. She landed back on the ground with her sword next to her. She smiled with a little laugh. "My turn" She lifted her sword over her head. "Dragon Strike" He was surprised to see that happen. He jumped in the air. Luckily it didn't kill him. He was flying towards her neck but she leaned to her left. She was lucky it didn't get her neck but instead she got a cut on her shoulder. Rin stood up and turned around. She saw a desk with three books stacked on top of each other. She felt a pain on her should form and she saw blood travel down her hand and hit the ground. She was shocked. (Back to the fighting scene) He turned his body towards her. He was trying to jab his sword into her chest but instead he missed again and she ran passed him and in slow motion she licked the two marking on the right side of his face while she was still running passed him. He was disgusted. She stopped at the stumps of where he cut down the two trees. And turn around and saw him running towards her with her sword next to him. Rin walked over and saw a painting of someone. This someone looked very familiar. She picked it up and looked at it closely. It was her. She was touched he would take the time to paint a picture of her. Sesshomaru was running towards the demon. She tried to move away but he stabbed her in the heart and pulled his sword out of her heart. The blood of her heart was all over his sword. Rin felt a throbbing pain in her chest. Her chest was starting to bleed heavily. There were stains of blood on her dress. The blood was traveling down her dress and leaving streams of blood stains. She was upset; then she noticed her hair turning dark drown again stran by stran. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her claws her shrinking and her marking were going away. Sesshomaru placed his sword back in his sheath. He started walking back to his castle. He heard a groan. He stopped and asked "You still alive?" He said coldly without looking at her. "How could you? Your such a fool. Trying to kill me. Anyone should know that the soul that I kept in my body is connected to your Precious Rin. So it's obvious when you kill me you kill her." He looked over his shoulder. She was motionless except her mouth. She groaned one last sentence. "You're such a fool." She said softly. He was shocked that he killed his own Rin. He ran as he could. He finally smelled Rin's scent but not only that he smelled her blood. Rins heart was slowing down fast. She fell to her knees as if she was standing on them then she collapsed to the floor laying on her side with her arm in her chest and one arm spread onto the floor with the painting Sesshomaru painted in her hand. Her heart was aching so painfully it was unable to bear. She would never see her Sesshomaru ever again. A tear had drizzled down her face slowly. Her eyes were so shiny because of all the water that filled them because of her sadness. Her tear was so warm but yet so cold. Sesshomaru arrived at his castle he quickly opened the door and didn't care to shut it. He followed Rin's scent. Her scent lead him to his study. He jumped up the stairs and when he got to his study he saw Rin as a human lying there. He quickly walked over to her and once he got there. He pulled out his Tensega. His Tensega pulsed twice releasing a sapphire blue light with each pulse but he could not see the messengers of the nether world. He threw his Tensega across the room and fell to his knees. "Rin?" She didn't answer. He turned her to her other side so she would face him. He saw that she had blood all over her chest and her sleeve, He saw some blood had traveled down her Kimono. He pick Rin up and held her close. His breathing started to tremble. He held her against his Fluff and hugged her like no one before. A tear came down his face for the first time in 800 years. He stopped hugging her and looked at her face. He felt so guilty, so ashamed, so angry and sad at the same time. He never even confessed his feelings for her. He brought her face to his and kissed her lips for a whole minute. He hugged her again. He felt another tear drizzled down his face but wait it wasn't his. It was hers. He pulled her away from him and looked at her. She still had a bit of life in her. He wasn't sure what to do. The only thing he thought about was him being happy that she was still alive. He placed her down gently and ran down stairs as fast as he could and came back with some gauzes. He stripped her top half and wrapped some gauzes around her chest where her heart is. The blood was leaking through still so he put another layer on her. Then he noticed a cut on her arm so he covered that up too. He dressed the top half of her with another kimono he picked up for her from her room. The kimono was jewel blue with sewn goldfish made with rough gold thread. He stripped the bottom half of her. He's never seen a woman with this position before. He lifted his hand and felt her smooth, white skin on her stomach. It was so soft. He decided not to touch it anymore considering she wasn't his mate….yet. He slipped her legs through the Kimono. He stood up and then stood her up. He slipped the rest of her body through the kimono and then slipped her arms through the sleeves. Then he tide the wide gold belt around her waist. He then placed her in his arms and laid her on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. He sat on the ground next to her with his knees like a pretzel. He placed his hand on her leg peacefully. He looked at her with pain and agony. He took his hand off her leg and placed it on his face along with the other hand. She whispered a small word in the air, "Sess…sshomaru?" He took his hands off his face and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but she could still talk…barely. "Yes Rin?" "Stay..With me…please?" "Yes Rin." He said calmly with relief to hear her voice once more. He put his hand on hers. The camera was zooming away slowly from that scene.

_Three weeks later_

She was cured thanks to Kiydai and Jinenji for working together to heal her she was back to herself and she was a human again. He was a lot happier to see her as a human than a demon. Rin was in Sesshomaru's garden in the back of the castle like she does everyday. She was one the big flat bridge starring at the beautiful pond. Sesshomaru walked up to her and stood next to her. He looked at the pond with her. "Rin?" "Yes Sesshomaru?" "Would you be my mate?" He looked at her. She looked at him with elegant smile. "I would love too." He smiled back her. She was happy to see him smile. He looked back at the pond; then she did. He put his arm around her; she leaned against him gently. The camera moved from their faces down to the pond. There were two fishes swimming together then twitched away from each other. The scene faded to black.

_Two months later._

Rin was holding her four month old baby. The baby was very much demon like but it had brown hair like his mothers. It had a crescent moon on its head and one streak on its face on each side of his face on his cheek bones. Rin was sitting next to Sesshomaru in the garden breast feeding her baby. While the baby was drinking from its mother it was holding Sesshomaru's finger. They were both happy with their new son Satan. The painting in the hallway with the DogDemon and the girl was changed. The girl had brown hair like Rin.

Epilog: Satan was said to be a powerful demon from the ancient world. Usually, Satan, an idol of stone and clay, used to come to life at the will of his evil worshippers. Satan has the distinction of bringing death and suffering to this world. There also theories that Satan was infact a son of God who started a rebellion against God Himself and this might be attributed to the belief of him being so mighty and a powerful demon. Several other theories also exist in other religious scriptures such as that in the Muslim Qur'an. According to Islamic belief and understanding, Satan was a jinn (or jinni) who had powers but wasn't an Angel or God's Son. Due to his human alike freewill he had choosen to rebel against God. I hope you enjoyed this story. I have another one following soon; Of all the characters. By: LordessSesshomaru


End file.
